The queen and the knight
by phantom04
Summary: New school, new class, new classmate, new enemy. Tokakuxharu (Dont know how to summarized,hahah)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I dont own 'akuma ni riddle'**

**This is femslash .**

**english is not my first language so their might be some wrong grammar or spelling.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**"The walls of hospitals have heard more prayers than the walls of churches."**

A girl with short blue hair sit against the wall in front of emergency room, her white short sleeved collar shirt with a plaid tie and blue striped skirt is cover in blood. Her face has a tears rolling, her blue eyes show guilt , anger, fear for the person in the emergency room, the girl that she promise to protect but she the one to break the promise and try kill her.

"Miss" the voice bought out the girl on her thoughts , the girl look up and see its one of the nurse. She stand up and wait for the nurse to talk more.

"are you family of the girl?" The nurse ask

"No, im a friend of hers, my name is azuma tokaku, is she alright?" The girl said, she very nervous.

"Miss azuma, i know you are concern but i need to talk to her family" this maide tokaku angry.

"She dont have family anymore, DO YOU UNDERSTAND! , im the only one she have" tokaku yell at the nurse. The nurse flinch.

"Im so sorry" the nurse said she's scared of this girl its like her glare can kill her.

" just tell me how she is" tokaku voice became quiet.

"Okay, she's alright , she survive the stab because her rib is made of titanium" the nurse said , this made tokaku sigh in relief.

"Can i see her?" She ask "yes you can see her" the nurse said and lead her to the room.

"Now please excuse me, please call us if something happen" she nod at the nurse and stare at the door. She held the door and twist it. She quietly go inside to not wake up the occupant of the room.

She walk over the chair beside the bed and sit their, she take the hand of the girl in the bed and gently kiss it. She look at the girl and bed and study her. Her pinkish-red hair ,her angelic face. She wish to see the beautiful pink eyes of hers. She look at her chest and see her injured that she made.

"Its my fault that you are here" she whisper as tears roll in her face again.

"Please wake soon haru, my queen" she said and gently kiss her forehead, the girl she love is in here because of her stupidity, now she knows why she wants to protect her, not because of her power but because she love her, and she's going to say it when she wake up.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I was thinking of making it crossover, ****What do you think?**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the review and advice everyone**

**crow2008- i try to polished more around the edges but it seems like it didn't improve, i dont know how , please tell me if it improve please.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own akuma no riddle**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tokaku POV

" tokaku- san" i look up and see haru running to me.

"what are does?" I ask as i see her carry a bag full of graduation certificates?

"Ohh, i have yours too" she said, her cheerful attitude is back.

"Dont need it" i say as i turn back and start to walk.

"Dont say that" she say as she run , she hook her arm to mine as we start to walk, i look down at her and smiled, she smiled back.

"I love you"

"I love you" i reply and gently kiss her forehead.

We start to walk towards our temporary house that we rent, haru and i are rich because we are the only one last in our respective family all the thing that can inherit is ours.

Its only 10 minutes walk from here. We just walk in silence, a comfortable silence.

We arrive at the house, the house is bungalow, it has 2 sleeping room, the master bedroom, which what we use and a guest room, each room has bathroom. The living room is very spacious, it has 2 couch, in the wall their is set of books, and one large flat screen tv. We also has bathroom next to the livingroom.

I walk straight to the couch and lie down, i close my eyes and sigh.

"Are you alright?" I open my eyes and see my queens worried gaze, i bought my hand to her cheek and bought her face down and kiss her. I pull away and pull her body into mine so she lay on top of me. Her body is fit with mine its like we are made together. I love her too much, i know i dont say it always because i dont usualy say how i feel, im used that way , im teach that way, dont show any reaction, but shes able to break it, she's able to break my wall, and made me fall in love with her. Made me smile and laugh. She made me feel.

"Come on" I push myself in sitting position. I follow her movement as she made her way to our bedroom and close the door.I got up from the couch and follow her, i open the door and see her taking off her clothes, i can see her scars. I go in front of her and trace the scar that i made.

"Im sorry" she just shook her head.

"Its alright, haru dont blame you" i just look at her and kiss her. She said it many times that she don't blame me, it slightly make my guilt ease, but i stil, feel its my fault.

"Okay, im going to bath" she say as she go to bathroom, but not before she kiss my cheek. I head to living room and sit in couch again and turn on the tv. Fifteen minutes later haru got out of our room and sit next to me, she look like she want to ask me something but douthful, i sigh and turn off the tv and face her.

"What is it?" She look unsure, i take her hand and gently squeeze it to assure her.

"Umm, it just, i want to ask you something" i nod and she look determine and continue.

"I want to go to college"

* * *

**so what do you think?**

**R&R**


End file.
